The gleam in your eye
by erenxrivaillelover
Summary: Eren has been hiding a secret from Rivaille but is too scared to tell him because he's afriad if Rivaille will regect him like he always does!


Okay this is going to be a story on Rivaille and eren. i really wanted to make this couple on fanfiction and i finally did so, and also i have rivaille on my background for my phone. haha. okay enough about me

no i do not own shingeki no kyojin this is going to be Eren's point of view.

* * *

Eren has been hiding a secret for the past few years since he's met Rivaille. But it's complicated to let it out If all Rivaille is gonna bring him down. So instead of telling Rivaille he feels more comfortable telling someone else to let out all the sadness and pain. He doesn't want to Mikasa because she will end up beating Rivaille up and start a fight like they always do when Rivaille comes anywhere near me. I can't tell Armin because, to me it will just feel awkward. I feel like telling my sadness and pain to the only person that i trust in the scouting is Hanji-san because she was the first person that i talked kindly to when we first met. So I told her everything and she agreed that if I tell him how i feel about him then he won't reject me for telling the truth. But I told her "Every time I look into his eyes there's always a bright gleam when he's hanging around his troops. But there's no gleam when I come in. Why is that Hanji-san?" I asked nervously. "I don't know, do you notice that on other peoples eyes Eren? I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Because it's just a simple gleam of brightness." Hanji said calmly and anxious. "Well Armin told me that when a person feels calm and relaxed with that person then a bright gleam will show in there eyes." I replied sadly. "oh Eren I'm sure Rivaille's eyes gleam when he's by you. But now a days his eyes are dull and he never smiles." Hanji said laughing at her own comment to. "Yea that is true. But I've a gleam in his eyes when he's around the leading troops." I said half heartened. "Eren I'm sure he's comfortable with you. You just don't know that yet." Hanji replied nicely. "Thanks Hanji I hope it is true." I smiled at her before I left the room. "Me too Eren me too." Hanji whispered sadly.

I was walking out of the room when I noticed Rivaille walking with Irvin. "eh" I whimpered out. No shut up and hide already you fool.I hid right behind the door. "Ok Rivaille we'll tell you the information about the two titans. Have a good day." Irvin said walking off the other direction. There's the gleam! "ah" I whimpered again. OW shut up that fuck the door. The door slammed into me hard. Oh no Rivaille's walking this way! Stop stay still fool. "ah" SHUT UP! I leaned against the wall hoping he won't see me. OH SHIT he noticed. My life is ruined. "Eren why are you hiding?" Rivaille asked sternly. NO don't answer he'll think that he's seeing things and he will ju- "Eren I'm not seeing things now come out of there It's an order!" Shit he reads minds! "Y-yes sir" I walk out slowly but, I'm stopped by the door slamming my body against the wall again. "Oh I'm sorry Eren I didn't notice you there" Hanji said walking off nervously. OW OW that hurt bad. "Eren why were you hiding behind the door?" Good question! "sir I dropped a coin and I was getting it." Lie "Tell the truth Eren you make a bad lair" Yes I know " Yes sir I saw you and Irvin walking towards me and I didn't want to ruin what he was saying if i passed by." I said nervously. "It's the truth sir, If i would have walked by he might have said 'hello' so I hid behind the door" I said nervously. I can feel his cold blue eyes stare me down. I look up if there was a gleam in his eyes but I couldn't tell because it was dark. "-sigh- Okay then carry on." he said walking passed me without a care. I stood there until Hanji came running towards me and squeezing me arms "ow ow what is it Hanji?" I yelped wanting her to let go! "Rivaille-san wants to talk to you about something" she said really exited I don't know why. It's probably going to be about what happened in the afternoon when i bumped into him. I walk down the hallway until i see him sitting at the table alone. "You wanted to talk to me?" I ask really nervous, what if he beats me up again like the last time he talked to me alone,what if he has a knife in his pocket and is going to kill me when i stand up to leave when the meeting is over! I walk in nervously. And stand at the end of the table. "Yes I did, I wanted to talk to you about a gleam? That you mentioned when you were talking to Hanji" He asked half heartened. AH shit did Hanji tell him? I become angry but I keep it in so he won't panic and beat the shit out of me. "Eh what do you mean sir?" I asked suspicious "I over heard you saying that when you look into my eyes you see a gleam when I'm with my group. And when you come in you look into my eyes and you see nothing but dull eyes. Is that true?" Ah shit! how did he eavesdrop if he was talking to Irvin. Unless he was walking by before Irvin caught up with him NO! "Y-yes sir that is true" He stands up and walks towards me. But I back up until I hit the wall behind me. Shit no why does there have to be a wall?! He catches up to me and he asks "Tell me what do you see" He asked bored. I close my eyes for 3 seconds then open them to look into those beautiful blue eyes. Nothing. Dullness. "I see nothing s-sir just your eyes." I knew what was gonna happen, he was going to punch me and kick me until I fall to the ground and kick me more. I close my eyes waiting for pain. But open them when nothing happens. "Why do you look into my eyes Eren?" He asked interested now. "eh" No I can't tell him how I feel "Eren you have to tell him how you feel about him. He won't reject you if your telling the truth." I remembered Hanji saying those words to me before this happened. I have to tell him if I don't tell him then I'll just keep chasing him and wondering if he likes me or not. "I look into your eyes b-because I L-L-L" I'm stuttering great "Come one Eren spit it out now. we don't have all day." He commands "Because I love you sir, and I wanted to know if you were interested in me like you were with your group but every time I would look into your eyes when I was with you. You just seemed really bored with me being around." I talked fast so that way he didn't know what I just said. "Eren just because of simple gleam in my eye doesn't mean that I dislike you. Who told you this nonsense?" He asked bored again. "A-armin s-sir." I stuttered again. "But please don't hurt him I was only 10 when he told me that." I said "Okay, but Eren I love you too." He yanks me to the floor and stands on top of me. "Who said I didn't?" He says before placing his lips onto mine.

* * *

okay It was a little drab I hope you liked it! I'll try and write more okay! :) I really like this couple.


End file.
